


Downhill

by OhNoesItsGen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoesItsGen/pseuds/OhNoesItsGen
Summary: Akaashi has been in love with Y/N since high school, and now he finds himself in her wedding. Except, he’s not the one she’s marrying.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was in the mood to write some angst and got a little too carried away with this one. hehe In the first few flashbacks Akaashi and Y/N were in their first year and Bokuto was in his second year.CROSS POSTED ON TUMBLR at @WithLuvGen

It was midday, the rays from the sun hits the stained glass windows of the church, perfectly casting its multi-colored reflection on the floor as flower girls walked down the aisle leaving petals in their wake. Akaashi watches as the little girls gracefully drop the petals on the ground. His eyes wander around the church, landing on a few familiar faces. He smiles at how his former teammates look different dressed in formal attire, they look good; even his former managers look great in their gowns.

He looks over at the man standing beside him who was grinning from ear to ear. Bokuto looked different from when he first met him, but then again so did you. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the fond memory.

~

It was his first day as Fukurodani’s setter. He was nervous as this was the first time he would be setting for his team. Of course this was only a practice match, but it still made him anxious. He had just gotten into the gym when a stray ball almost hit him in the face. He dodged it with ease, eyes following the direction the ball came from.

“HEY HEY HEY! AKAASHI!” He heard the loud greeting of the team’s wing spiker “You’re finally here!! You can set for me now!”

“Does this mean I can go now?” Akaashi looks over to where the voice came from. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of an unfamiliar girl setting for Bokuto instead of him.

“NO!! STAY!! WATCH OUR PRACTICE MATCH!!” Bokuto said a little too dramatically.

“Kou, I have to practice for cheer tryouts. You know how badly I want to be on the cheer team.” You said with a pout. She looked adorable, Akaashi thought. No. What was he thinking he just met you! He doesn’t even know your name.

“Aww come on, y/n! Just this once?” Bokuto looked at you with pleading eyes. Y/N? So that’s what your name was. It suited you, Akaashi thought.

“I think it would be better to let her practice for her tryouts. Wouldn’t it be better if your girlfriend was at all of your matches cheering for you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi cut in the conversation. Girlfriend? Are you even Bokuto’s girlfriend? He hoped that you weren’t.

“See! He gets it! But I’m not his girlfriend.” You said smiling at Akaashi awkwardly.

“Oh sorry. I just thought you were….since you two looked…close?”Akaashi explained.

“It’s fine. I’m Y/N L/N, Kou’s best friend.” You said offering him your hand which he takes as he introduced himself.

“OKAY THIS IS GREAT! NOW THAT MY TWO BEST FRIENDS KNOW EACH OTHER WE CAN PLAY VOLLEYBALL SOMETIME! OR WE COULD HANG OUT AND DO FRIEND STUFF!” Bokuto cheered as he looked at his two friends getting acquainted with each other.

It wasn’t long after that day that the three of you actually became a trio. Akaashi found out that you were in class 5, conveniently the class next to his. So it became more common for you two to be seen together since you were both in the same year. Because of this the two of you made it a habit to study together after practices and Bokuto would come along since he lived next door to you anyway. That became your little friend group, and although he wouldn’t admit it at that time, Akaashi was glad to have met you that day in the gym.

~

The sound of the church doors opening interrupts Akaashi’s trip down memory lane. He saw your figure standing outside the door waiting for your cue to enter and walk down the red aisle littered in flower petals. The wedding march starts to play and you slowly enter the church. Akaashi took in your appearance, despite being in love with you for so many years now; you still manage to make him breathless just by the sight of you. The white dress you chose for this day was perfect, and despite the veil covering your face Akaashi knew that underneath you looked as gorgeous as you always do. Maybe even more.

~

You didn’t know when you first started liking Akaashi. Maybe it was when he helped calm your nerves before cheer tryouts? Or when you two started studying at the library together and he would always bring you your favorite snacks? Or maybe it was that time he stood up for you when his teammate harassed you?

It was the week of the school festival and your class wanted to do a maid café. Unfortunately for you, you had to work as one of the waitresses dressed in maid outfits. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to do it, it was because you knew that you’d get teased by your friends. Your outfit was a little too short for your liking and it was too tight, it revealed way too much! You hated it, which was why you didn’t want your friends seeing you like this. And as if on cue Bokuto, Akaashi, and some other members of the volleyball team walked into the classroom that was turned into a café.

“Hi welcome to- Nope. Not doing this. Mai can you change tables with me!” You turned to look at your classmate who was already busy with another table. “Fuck.”

“Y/N!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN YOUR MAID OUTFIT.” Bokuto screamed as he and his team sat down.

“Here’s the menu. If you’re ready to order, just let me know.” You said as you plastered on a fake smile. Hiding your embarrassment.

“I’ll have an order of you, doll.” A third year member said winking at you. You didn’t really remember his name but you remember that he was the vice-captain? You cringed at the comment.

“I’m sorry but we’re not on the menu.” You said trying to keep the fake smile on your face. Akaashi took notice of how uncomfortable you were.

“Oh then how about I ask you out on a date after this yeah? You’re that cheerleader that’s always hanging around Bokuto and Akaashi right? You’re hot stuff! We’d look good together!” He said, smirking at you.

“Cut it out, can’t you see she’s not interested. You’re her upperclassmen be a little more respectful. Thank you, L/N.” Akaashi said as he took the menu from you. You smiled gratefully at him as you took your leave.

You thought that the flirty comments and pick-up lines from the third year would stop after Akaashi told his senior to, but they only got worse from there. You dreaded waiting for their table, the only thing giving you comfort was seeing Akaashi and Bokuto. When the teasing and flirting didn’t work, the third year not so discreetly tried to feel you up. You immediately backed away from his touch spilling the drink you were holding.

“SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU WHO-” you didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence you ran out of the room, tears blurring your vision.

You found yourself in a secluded part of the school. You sat at the staircase, crying to yourself. Your dress soaked from the drink you spilled on yourself and the third year. You felt disgusted with yourself. The thoughts of what had just happened filling your head. Your sobs became louder as you recalled how he almost touched you and violated you like that. He was an upperclassman he was supposed to be better than that right? You were broken out of your thoughts when you felt something drape over your shoulders.

“I’m sorry, L/N. We shouldn’t have gone to your class’ café if we knew what was going to happen. I didn’t know he would act like that. I already put him in his place, and Bokuto punched him. I’m sorry.” Akaashi said as he sat down next to you. You grasped at the item draped over your shoulders, it was his jacket.

“W-where’s Kou?” You asked him, refusing to look at him.

“With your class rep, reporting what happened to the school principal. Bokuto’s going to make sure that he gets kicked out of the team for what he did to you.” He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. “I know you aren’t, but I just want to know if you’re okay.”

“I will be. Thank you for standing up for me, Akaashi.” You say as you wrapped yourself in his jacket, leaning on his shoulder

“Keiji.”

“What?” You looked up at him confused.

“You can just call me Keiji.”

It was definitely at this moment where you realized your feelings for Akaashi Keiji. And unbeknownst to him, it was the same time he started having feelings for you too. If only he had realized it earlier on.

~

As Y/N walks down the aisle, wedding march elegantly playing in the background, she looks around the crowded church filled with the familiar faces of her friends and family. She smiles to herself, trying hard not to cry from all the overwhelming emotions she’s feeling right now. Her eyes land on Akaashi, he gives her a reassuring smile urging her to continue her walk down the aisle.

As she reaches the end of the aisle her bridesmaid takes the bouquet from her as she is greeted by her lovely groom. He walks down the altar to meet her. He leans down to whisper something in her ear, she visibly laughs as she slaps the groom’s chest. She wraps her arm around his as they walk up to the altar to start the ceremony. Akaashi’s smile falters as he sees the interaction between the love of his life and her soon-to-be husband, Miya Atsumu. 

He takes a deep breath preparing himself for what’s next. After the ceremony, his chances of being with you will officially be gone. He wanted nothing more but to be with you, but he fucked up. He knows he did, and he knew exactly when it started going downhill.

~

It was right after their exam results came in, the team was getting ready for the qualifiers for nationals. The stress of having almost failed in two of his classes was getting to Akaashi. Maybe he should have studied harder? Maybe he should have focused more? Or Maybe he just wasn’t good enough? No. He had to stop thinking like this. He should be grateful that he still passed and that his teachers were willing to give him extra credit right?

He sat at the usual spot where you would usually eat lunch with him and Bokuto, thinking about how his parents would react. He panicked thinking they might force him to stop playing volleyball for a while. No, they wouldn’t do that right? What if coach benched him for the next few games because of his grades? No. No. No. He had to stop thinking like this.

“HEY KEIJI!” You greeted him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What’s got you quiet? Well, more quiet than usual I should say? You look stressed? Are you stressed?”

“I’m fine.” He breathed. You sat down next to him, setting your lunch bag on the table.

“You don’t look fine. Have you been eating properly? I told you to take care of yourself especially since you’ve got nationals coming up soon.” You said as you took out the bento boxes you prepared for him and Bokuto. His containing a letter with your confession. “Here! I prepared some food for you and Kou.”

“Thanks.” He said taking the bento and setting it aside.

“Oh. You don’t want it?” You said feeling a little hurt as you’ve spent a lot of time making sure that this was special enough for him since it was a confession after all. “Come on, Keiji, at least eat some! I spent so much time preparing that for you.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to.” Akaashi snapped. You looked at him in shock. He’s never snapped at you like this. Something must be bothering him.

“Are you okay? You’re not usually like this. Are you sick?” You leaned over to touch his forehead but he slaps your hand away.

“Fuck off, y/n. I don’t need you smothering me all the time. You can do that all you want with Bokuto, but he and I are different. I don’t need you, y/n. I don’t want your attention.” Akaashi lashed out. You stood up, tears threatening to fall.

“Y-you don’t mean that. Right?” You asked him, voice already shaking. You looked up to try to stop your tears from falling but his next words broke the dam.

“I do. I don’t need you, y/n. I can’t stand you anymore. Just…just leave me alone.” Akaashi said not even sparing you a glance.

“Fine.” You grabbed your lunch bag leaving the bento you made for him and Bokuto. “If you’re not going to eat at least give it to Kou. Bye Akaashi.”

It wasn’t until Bokuto arrived fifteen minutes later that Akaashi found your confession letter. Bokuto had told Akaashi how you had spent all night writing down your feelings for him. He felt his stomach drop as he read your letter. You liked him? All this time you were genuinely concerned for him, and he-

“I fucked up.” Akaashi said as he ran a hand through his face.

“Akaashi. What did you do?” Bokuto looked at his setter with concern.

“I lashed out on her. I told her that I didn’t want her. And I… I need to apologize.” As Akaashi was about to stand up and run to your classroom, the bell rang signaling that lunch break was over.

He had to apologize to you. He didn’t mean what he said. He never did. He was just too caught up with his own emotions. He tried texting you but you wouldn’t respond. He tried calling you in between classes but he would go straight to voicemail. He waited outside your classroom but you had already left. This happened for two straight weeks. He assumed that you blocked all his contacts and were avoiding him.

Two more weeks passed by and you were still not responding to him. He hasn’t seen you for almost a month now. It felt wrong not seeing you, not being with you. Akaashi had to make it right with you, he needed to. It was the day of the qualifiers and Akaashi knew he would see you today since you were part of the Fukurodani cheer team. After the match, he ran straight to where the cheer team was to try and talk to you.

“Y/N? She’s not on the team anymore. Aren’t you her friend? You should have known that. I thought she moved to Hyogo a week ago?” One of the cheerleaders said. Akaashi felt his heart drop. You left? And you didn’t even try to fix things with him? There has to be a way to talk to you.

“Akaashi, let’s go. The team’s waiting.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi away, but he was frozen in place.

“Bokuto-san. Did you know?”

“I- Yes. She made me promise not to tell anyone, but I guess it’s fine since it’s you. Her dad was cheating on her mom and they aren’t on good terms, so she had to move back to Hyogo with her mom until they figure out what to do. She’s been a mess ever since you two fought, and I told her that things would get better but it didn’t. And now I feel bad.” Bokuto confessed. The guilt evident in his features.

“Will you help me talk to her?” Akaashi asked, his head hung low as tears started to spill.

“Akashi I- are you crying?” Bokuto stopped as he heard Akaashi’s sobs.

“Please. I need to talk to her. The past month has been nothing but hell and I don’t even know why she has this much of an effect on me. I fucked up so bad, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi broke down.

“Of course it would. You like her, Akaashi.” Akaashi froze at Bokuto’s words. He liked you. That’s when it clicked. He broke down even more at the sudden realization of his feelings for you.

~

Akaashi felt a tear slide down his cheek as he hears you exchange vows with your groom. He couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel like being the one with you up on that altar instead of Atsumu. Was it selfish of him to have wanted to stop the wedding when the priest asked if there was anyone against the union? It would be. You deserved to be happy. If that meant being happy with someone that wasn’t him he’d take it. He loved you, loves you. He can’t take that happiness away from you; even it meant getting hurt himself.

~

It’s been a year. You were both in second year now, and yet Akaashi still hasn’t managed to talk to you. He tried multiple times but you still had him blocked. He really must have hurt you badly for it to end up like this. He regrets it. All of it. He tried to move on and forget he ever had feelings for you, but then he would remember the words you said in your letter when you confessed your feelings. That day you two fought, the day he said those words that ended your friendship. He wondered if he had never said those things would you have been dating him?

Akaashi stood next to Bokuto as they watched the match between Karasuno and Inarizaki. The Inarizaki cheer team flooded the arena with their cheers. Akaashi looked up at the bleachers eyes falling on a familiar face. It was you. Dressed in Inarizaki’s cheer team uniform. You had the biggest smile on your face as you chanted with the crowd. He noticed how you looked exactly the same, and yet there was something different about you. At that moment Akaashi hoped that he would bump into you somehow to talk to you, to apologize, anything to get you back in his life. He missed you.

When the match ended you found yourself wandering the arena in search of Inarizaki’s volleyball team. You knew that there was a chance you’d see him here, they were competing again this year. And your gut was right, as you turned the corner you came face to face with your best friend and the boy who broke your heart.

“KOU!” You said as you jumped back from almost bumping into the ace.

“Y/N!!!! IT’S BEEN SO LONG!!” He wrapped you in his arms around you as tight as he could. Only letting you go when you plafully pushed him away.

“Hey, Akaashi.” You said as you turned to look at Akaashi and quickly turned your attention back to Bokuto. It hurt hearing you call him by his last name, instead of his first like you always did back then when he had asked you to.

You were still cold towards him, but at least you acknowledged him. That was enough for him. It gave him hope that he could still fix things with you. He listened in on the conversation you and Bokuto were having, you were catching up after so long. Akaashi observed you, trying to figure out what was different with you. Something was definitely different about you. You had cut your hair, but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t your height either, despite growing a few centimeters taller. You looked happier? Was that it?

Akaashi kept looking at you until he noticed the maroon Inarizaki volleyball club jacket hanging on your figure. It looked way too big on you, and you weren’t part of the volleyball club. The only thing Akaashi could think of was that you had a boyfriend on the team. And as if fate wasn’t cruel enough as it is, Bokuto had just asked you about it.

“I should introduce you! I’m sure you’d get along with him. He’s a setter too, like you, Akaashi.” You said smiling widely.

“Who?” Akaashi asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“My boyfriend. We’ve only started dating about four months ago, but I don’t know I’m really happy with him you know?” You said playing with the sleeves of the jacket you were wearing.

“Glad to know I make ya happy.” You heard a voice say from behind you. Turning around you see your boyfriend, Miya Atsumu approaching you. You ran up to hug him.

“TSUMU! YOU FOUND ME!” You giggled as Atsumu peppered kisses on your face.

“Wouldn’t want to lose ya here, babe. I missed you.” He said resting his forehead on yours.

“Aw. I missed you too. Oh! Tsumu!! I want you to meet my friends from back when I was in Fukurodani.” You said as you pulled Atsumu towards the pair. You introduced them to your boyfriend and if you weren’t focused on the small exchange between Bokuto and Atsumu, you would have noticed the jealousy on Akaashi’s face.

“Well we should get going.” You said as you bid your goodbyes to your friends.

“It was nice meeting ya both.” Atsumu smiled as he laced his fingers with yours. Glaring at Akaashi. You may not have noticed how Akaashi looked at you, but Atsumu did, and he wasn’t going to let Akaashi hurt you again. Not if he can help it.

“HEY HEY HEY! ATSUMU! YOU SHOULD SET FOR ME SOMETIME!” Bokuto bellowed.

“Maybe someday.” Atsumu smiled as he started walking with you towards the opposite direction.

Instead of following Bokuto to where the rest of Fukurodani was, Akaashi felt the need to catch up to you. He still hasn’t apologized for what he did. He ran to the direction you and Atsumu went, pausing as he heard your voice.

“Tsum, hey, look at me.” You said as you lifted your boyfriend’s head to face you. He was sitting on a bench with tears in his eyes. You stood in front of him, one hand still intertwined with his and the other cupping his face. “There’s still next year, yeah? You’d still get to compete for that, and I’m sure with you as the team’s setter you’d win next time. You played great today and that’s what matters. You will always be the best setter for me. I love you.”

Akaashi felt his heart shatter at your words. He was no longer the one for you. You were in love with somebody else. It was hopeless at this point. It was bad enough that he knew that he couldn’t compare to Atsumu as a setter, but to be the one who had won you over? That hurt even more. But still, Akaashi had hoped that maybe someday you’d break up and he would have his chance again. The moment he saw that you no longer had him blocked on your socials, he had hope. He still had hope.

It would have been stupid of Akaashi to have waited for you for all these years, but could you blame him, he was in love with you. Although unrequited, he still hoped for one day to be yours. To one day call you his, and have you in his arms. You had reconnected with him after nationals and started to rebuild your friendship from there. It was enough for him.

You had both apologized for what had happened between the two of you. You apologized for not hearing him out and for reacting the way you did. And he told you how he didn’t mean a thing he said back then and that all he wanted was to be with you. The confession completely went over your head, as you told him about how you and Atsumu got together. It hurt him seeing you this happy with someone that wasn’t him. But it was better than not having you around. It wasn’t until after college that Akaashi almost completely lost hope in his pining for you.

It was at a party for the MSBY Black Jackals, you came with Atsumu. At this point Akaashi, didn’t expect you to still be in a relationship with the setter. He thought you would have broken up by now. It’s been years. And yet Akaashi knew deep down that what you and Atsumu had wasn’t something temporary. He knew that you didn’t want it to be temporary. He knew how much of a romantic you were so it wasn’t really a shock that you’d still be with your high school boyfriend.

The entire night, you wouldn’t leave Atsumu’s side. You were glued to him. It was unusual to see you this clingy. Akaashi kept an eye on you, as he went around the party talking to friends and acquaintances from his volleyball days. It was about close to midnight when he figured out the reason you wouldn’t leave Atsumu’s side. The strobe lights passed by the area where you were sitting next to Atsumu. You reached your hand up to cup his face pulling it closer to yours as you kissed him. Akaashi felt all hope abandon him when he saw the glinting of a diamond engagement ring on your finger as the lights flashed by.

~

“I do.” Akaashi’s face now stained in tears as you say those two words. A bright smile plastered on your face.

Atsumu says the same thing. Akaashi watches as he lifts the veil from your face, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. The kiss that seals your marriage and officially makes you Mrs. Y/N Miya. It was the final blow to Akaashi’s already broken heart. He lost and there was nothing that he could do about it. At least you had a happy ending, that was enough for him.


End file.
